When You Call
by Myrielle
Summary: A wrong call leads to the one girl who is absolutely right for him…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Alternative Universe

Summary: A wrong call leads to the one girl who is absolutely right for him…

A/N: Inspired by The Feelings' "Love it When You Call".

**When You Call**

"Pick up the phone Woo Bin," Yi Jeong muttered in exasperation. It was nine at night and he was headed down to the opening of the latest club in town. He hadn't bothered to call Woo Bin in advance until now because it was taken for granted that Prince Song would be there. Firstly, he had to check out the competition because his family owned numerous clubs and bars in the city. Secondly, whenever there was a new club, there would be pretty girls galore and to quote the man itself, it was "just like a buffet".

The traffic light turned red and Yi Jeong slowed down his car, coming to a smooth halt. Not paying attention to the pedestrians who were walking across the road, he cut the call and hastily dialled Woo Bin's number again. Partying alone was no fun and that was becoming more of a possibility with each passing moment. There was only one thing that would make Woo Bin turn in early for the night and girls like that were exceptionally hot. Usually, they managed to keep him interested for a week. That in itself was a rare thing.

Finally, the ringing tone stopped as someone picked up. "Finally! I've been trying to get you all evening. So, does she look like Lee Hyori?" There were a few seconds of silence and he realised what he had done. "Tell me I didn't interrupt the two of you. Sorry—" This time there was a laugh, a distinctly feminine laugh. Since when did Woo Bin let girls answer his phone? There was this one time when he had been all tied up, literally but even then the girl had put the phone to his ear instead of answering it directly.

"No, I'm afraid there's just one person here and I certainly don't look like Lee Hyori. Sorry to disappoint you," the girl answered, her voice laced with irony. "But you are interrupting my time with Big Bang."

Damn, he must have called the wrong number. No girl Woo Bin picked up would have dared to reply like that. Still, he couldn't let that kind of cheek pass without doing anything. "I'll make it worth your while sweetheart, even if you don't look like Lee Hyori."

Ga Eul rolled her eyes when she heard his reply. Who in his right mind wouldn't apologise and hang up? 'Only a narcissistic playboy type with byuntae friends who screwed around on first dates and shared the details afterwards.' On screen, G-Dragon was singing with Park Bom and she really didn't want to miss that. "No matter how good-looking you are," she said with deliberate emphasis to let him know she really didn't think so, "there's no way you can outdo T.O.P or Taeyang. I don't think you even come close actually."

Ouch, but he probably deserved that. Just then, the light turned green. "You never know."

"Call it a hunch and my instincts are pretty good. Can I go now?" As soon as she said that, Ga Eul smacked herself on the forehead. The curse of good manners, she thought grimly. She ought to have insisted on hanging up immediately. "I'm sure you'll find someone else to keep you company."

"Once you leave me. But I have you for the moment."

"You're going to have to use better lines than that you know."

Yi Jeong laughed as he made a right turn. Strange as this was, it was the most intelligent conversation he had had with a woman for a long time. Usually his dates all nodded their heads and fell over themselves to please him. Although he hadn't picked them for their brains, it still made for exceedingly boring conversation. "You just have to bear with me for five more minutes or so, alright?"

"But the concert will be over in about that time." Ga Eul sat up on her bed, turning up the volume. As far as she knew, there wouldn't be a repeat telecast.

"I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

"You'll see."

Fat chance that he was going to do that if he couldn't even tell her how he would compensate her wasted time. "What if I hang up?"

No girl had ever hung up on him. Ever. "You'll regret it and be left wondering what would have happened if you had just stayed on the line."

That wasn't true. Okay, maybe a little true. Just a bit. He does have a very nice voice, Ga Eul admitted reluctantly. Deep and smooth, he spoke very fluently and he oozed confidence. "I'm only doing this because I pity you."

"Sure you are," he drawled, grinning.

"After all, what guy can't get a date on Friday night and has to depend on his best friend for company?"

Double ouch. The girl didn't pull her punches at all. "Why settle for one date when I can get three or more when I get to the club? And by the way, clubbing is more fun with friends. You should try it sometimes."

"No thanks. That's just not my scene. And not my idea of dating either."

"Ah, you're one of those types."

Ga Eul's spine straightened when she heard his tone. "And pray tell, just what is that type?"

The club was just ahead but he didn't want to go in, not just yet. "You believe in soulmates. You think that somewhere out there, there is a perfect person just waiting for you. And when you find him, you'll never let him go because you'll regret it forever."

Goosebumps erupted on her skin and the fine hairs at the back of her neck rose. That was an almost word for word replica of what she had written in her diary when she had been sixteen. "Not bad for a Casanova," she managed to squeeze the words out. He chuckled softly and the sound sent a shiver down her spine. How was it possible for a stranger to know this part of her that well? Unless… "Did you use to believe in a soulmate too?"

Any amusement he had felt melted away with her question. "That's not up for discussion tonight, sweetheart."

"Using an endearment isn't going to get me off topic, you know."

"I know it isn't. But I'm here already and if I'm not mistaken, that other call coming in is my friend."

Why on earth did she feel a little disappointed? Maybe he was right, she needed to go out more and have more of a life. "It was interesting talking to you. Remember, prevention is better than a cure so please use protection."

Yi Jeong almost choked when she said that. "I'll remember that," he said dryly. "Good night Miss Soulmate."

"Good night, Casanova."

…..

Taking out her keys, Ga Eul unlocked the mailbox in front of her house and reached in. Sifting through the stack of mail, she left the bills and letters to her parents on the dining table before taking hers up to her room. It had been three days since the conversation with Casanova and she was still wondering if she should tell Jan Di about it. Knowing what an alarmist her best friend was, she would probably be scolded and warned about psychos and perverts. Not that the guy who was pursuing Jan Di was the most stable in the world. Gu Jun Pyo might be handsome and out of this world rich but he put the 'rotten' in the phrase 'spoiled rotten' and had a temper as explosive as dynamite. Not a good combination considering that Jan Di was as hot-tempered as he was.

Setting aside some magazines she subscribed to, she found a plain cream coloured envelope with her name written on it. Tearing it open, she slipped her hand inside and almost keeled over when she realised what she was holding. It was two front row tickets to the next Big Bang concert and a note that read, "_I told you I would make it up to you_."

That did it. She was going to have to tell Jan Di. And she was going to have to call Casanova again. He had some serious explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Alternative Universe

Summary: A wrong call leads to the one girl who is absolutely right for him…

**When You Call**

"You did what?" Jan Di shrieked so loudly that Ga Eul winced. "And you are still considering going to the concert!"

"Was that a question?" Ga Eul mumbled and got another dirty look that would have turned her to stone if looks could have killed. "So it's safe to say you aren't going then?"

"Ga Eul ah, please think about this. You spoke to a stranger on the phone, a stranger who, in your own words, believes in one night stands and doesn't blink when you ask him to use protection. The man is a wolf who goes to clubs to pick up one night stands and just because he has a nice voice and sent you tickets, you want to go?"

She had never seen Jan Di's eyes that large before, nor had she ever seen her face that shade of red. "I'll be with you," she said in an attempt to sooth her best friend.

"Well…okay, fair enough. But what if he's there at the concert and he has friends? I won't be able to look after both of us then. No no no, you absolutely cannot go."

"But I want to see T.O.P! And Taeyang will be there too." Even if it meant there was a potential psycho lurking in the crowd. If a girl could choose what her soulmate looked like, she wanted hers to have Seung Hyun's face and Yong Bae's ripped body. Only Jan Di's irritated snort saved her from licking her lips at the vision that had appeared in her mind. Desperate times called for desperate measures and the obstinate expression on Jan Di's face made it clear she did not want to change her mind. "Would you feel safer if Gu Jun Pyo was there with us?"

Few things in life silenced Jan Di and this, interestingly enough, was one of them. "Ehh… err... mmm…" Jan Di sputtered before looking down at her shoes. "Why are you bringing him up?"

At least she hadn't said no; that was something. "You've gone out on one date so far right? Consider this a second one, except that I'll be around. It'll be killing two birds with one stone. I'll get to check him out and see what kind of boyfriend material he will make. We'll also be safe from any danger because Gu Jun Pyo is the resident school bully and should have a small army of bodyguards following him around."

"But…he may not want to go to a Big Bang concert…"

Digging out Jan Di's handphone from her bag, Ga Eul held it up and looked at her sternly. "If he can't make that sacrifice, then he isn't fit to be your boyfriend. Don't you want to find out how much he cares for you? This is the litmus test."

….

When he got to Jun Pyo's entertainment den, the latter was nowhere to be found. Ji Hoo was sitting on the couch playing with his tarot cards and listening to classical music that would be replaced by R&B or gangster rap the moment Woo Bin arrived. "Where's Jun Pyo?" he asked curiously, shrugging out of his jacket and loosening his tie.

"Quarrelling with Geum Jan Di on the phone," Ji Hoo replied serenely. "I'm surprised that you didn't see him outside."

"He must have gone to another part of the house to scream at her. They've only been on one date and already she has punched and kicked him, and he was responsible for the campaign to bully her. I've never heard of such an absurd love affair." Picking up some darts, Yi Jeong tossed them casually at the board. Two landed on the bulls-eye, the other was close enough.

"Tell that to him yourself." Ji Hoo pulled out a card and held it up, scrutinising it.

"No thanks, I don't want to die. I'm too young and there are too many pretty women out there." Plucking out the darts, he began again.

Turning around, Ji Hoo looked over at his friend. "Speaking of women, have you met someone lately?" With interest, he watched as Yi Jeong's aim went wide and the dart struck the edge of the board instead.

"No," Yi Jeong said quickly, trying to ignore the goosebumps on his skin. "Not really." When he realised that Ji Hoo was still looking at him, he frowned in annoyance. "I spoke to a new girl on the phone a couple of days ago. It's not a big deal."

Ji Hoo looked at the Lovers card in his hand. "It might be more important than you think."

"No it isn't," Yi Jeong said firmly, trying to silence the little voice in his head that was reminding him that a small part of him was waiting for Miss Soulmate to call and thank him for the tickets. He had no idea who she was; for some reason, the anonymity had become important to him. All he had done was give her number to his assistant and have the man mail the tickets to her address, which he also didn't know either. No names, no details, no commitment and a heck of a lot more fun.

Ji Hoo shrugged. "Time will tell." He was about to say something more when the sound of loud cursing floated into the den, followed by the person doing the cursing. "So what happened?"

To say Jun Pyo looked pissed off was an understatement, especially when he started pacing and kicked over a footrest in his way. "She wants me to follow her to a Big Bang concert!"

For the second time that evening, Yi Jeong's aim went wide. This time, the dart hit the wall. "What?" he asked, half convinced he had heard Jun Pyo wrongly. 'Talk about coincidences.'

"Exactly! She wants me to go to a concert full of screaming women who are screaming for men who aren't half as good looking as I am."

"And you are going to do it, I assume."

"I told her no! It's not even a proper date. She wants me to go along only because she's convinced that there might be psychos and perverts there who will ambush her friend or some such nonsense. I couldn't make head or tail of what the woman was rambling about." Jun Pyo pulled at his curls which bounced back neatly into their stubborn coils the moment he released them. "Yah, Yi Jeong! Stop playing darts. I want to play pool."

That Jan Di was a weird one. A Big Bang concert audience was going to be made up mostly of women. There was no danger of the kind she was worried about. "The girl asked for your protection and you said no?" Yi Jeong rubbed chalk on the tip of his cue and grinned. "Some boyfriend you are."

"Yah! Who says I want to…" Jun Pyo stopped, eyes going wide and then narrowing when he realised that he had been painted into a corner. "We're not dating like that. Yet."

Ji Hoo shook his head and sighed. "Jun Pyo, if you continue like that, you might never get to that stage at all." Ignoring the livid glare Jun Pyo shot him, he went back to his cards.

The game was over before it began. Jun Pyo was so vexed that he played like an amateur and Yi Jeong was wiping the table with him in under twenty minutes. He might indulge Jun Pyo if he wanted to play billiards but there was no way in hell he would throw a game just to make his best friend feel better, Yi Jeong thought as he watched as Jun Pyo's expression become increasingly thunderous.

When Jun Pyo threw the cue stick against the wall, Yi Jeong decided enough was enough. Walking up to Jun Pyo, he quickly slipped a hand into the former's pocket and took out his handphone. "Geum Jan Di has asked you for a favour. It is something well within your means. Call her and show her that you are willing to make this small sacrifice for her. It'll be a chance to impress her friend as well."

Jun Pyo stared at the phone for awhile before his expression softened. "Fine," he said curtly. Taking the phone, he walked away.

"Crisis resolved," Yi Jeong muttered, relieved that his stubborn (or pig-headed, depending on who was offering the opinion) friend had made the right choice. He was taking aim at the eight ball, intending to sink it with one shot when his own phone started buzzing. To his surprise, the caller ID showed up two words that sent a frisson of excitement down his spine.

Finding the furthest corner from Ji Hoo, he picked up the call. "You're welcome," he said smugly.

"I can't believe you did that!"

Stunned, Yi Jeong fell silent. She sounded…upset. "God, you're cold," he finally growled softly so that Ji Hoo wouldn't overhear the exchange. "I'm sorry if the tickets weren't good enough then."

"No, that's not it," she hissed. There was some scuffling in the background and he could hear her talking to someone. Then he heard a door slam shut and she came back. "Sorry about that. As I was saying, the tickets were fine. I'm happy to have them. I'm just a little worried that you actually mailed them to my house."

"How the hell was I going to get them to you if I didn't do that?"

"But…but you can't just track me down using my number!"

So that was the problem. Yi Jeong's grip on his phone lessened as the tension left him. "Miss Soulmate, I have no idea where you live. I still don't know your name."

"Then how—"

"I had my assistant do all the work. I merely gave him your number and told him to get the tickets for you." He could practically hear the wheels moving in her head as she digested what he said.

"So you don't know anything about me then?"

"No, I don't. Except that you have a sharp tongue and an unhealthy obsession with Big Bang."

"Says the man who thinks every hot babe looks like Lee Hyori."

"See, a sharp tongue." She laughed and he realised that it was quite pleasant actually. There wasn't anything fake about it and it wasn't meant to please him either. He liked that. "Look, if it makes you feel better, you have my number too. That means that you can easily find out who I am. I promise you though, that I'm quite contented with addressing you as Miss Soulmate and sticking to phone calls."

….

"I promise you though, that I'm quite contented with addressing you as Miss Soulmate and sticking to phone calls."

Ga Eul sucked in a silent breath when she heard his words. In spite of herself and the knowledge that Jan Di would have a fit if she knew, Ga Eul realised that she liked talking to this stranger who was feeling less and less like one with each minute they talked. "So you think we'll be talking some more in the future?"

"Are we?"

This was it. If she said no, he wouldn't call anymore and neither would she. This was the craziest thing she had ever done and at the back of her mind, she could hear the warnings about psychos and stalkers. But what if he wasn't like that? "I guess we will be. You…you are telling the truth right?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"If I can trust a Casanova's heart," she teased, feeling more reassured.

"We're not dating, so you can trust me," he replied and she could hear the smile in his voice.

There was a soft knocking on the door and she knew that Jan Di had finished talking to Jun Pyo. "I have to go now. Talk to you next time."

"Bye Miss Soulmate."

Ga Eul sighed softly as she hung up. Here she was, stuck in a bathroom, half-mooning over a stranger with a beautiful voice.

"Ga Eul?"

Remembering that Jan Di was waiting for her, she stuffed her phone into her pocket and hurried out. One look at Jan Di's beaming face told her it was good news. "So the three of us are going on a date after all."

Jan Di's smile got wider. "Four of us. Gu Jun Pyo said he would get two more tickets. One for himself and another for your date."

"My date?"

"Yeah, I couldn't very well let you be left out right?"

As Jan Di chattered away about how unexpected Jun Pyo's capitulation had been and how it was proof that he had a functioning brain after all, Ga Eul wondered where she was going to get a date when the one person she actually would consider asking was the same person whom she could not go out with.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Alternative Universe

Summary: A wrong call leads to the one girl who is absolutely right for him…

**When You Call**

If she was honest with herself, the date had not gone too badly. Gu Jun Pyo had been pretty decent and in spite of himself, had done his best to enjoy the concert. He had waved the glow sticks when Jan Di had and even sang along to some of the lyrics with her after some persuasion. After that they had all gone out for supper. It might have been a disaster because of Su Pyo's constant teasing but Jun Pyo had shown amazing restraint.

'And he ate the chicken feet too. If that ain't love,' Ga Eul thought wistfully. Toying with the phone in her hand, she thought about her own date. Su Pyo was a decent enough guy, a bit insensitive maybe but when they were alone, he was fine. They had gone out a couple of times and although she was interested, she wasn't sure if it was going to be serious. She would have to find out, eventually. "And there's no time like the present," Ga Eul spoke out loud, as though hearing her own voice would make the statement more convincing. At the back of her mind was the troubling thought that she might be putting off Su Pyo because of Casanova. Well, she might be a daydreamer but she wasn't delusional. She hadn't even seen the man and knew nothing about him. Life had to go on. Keying in Su Pyo's number, she hit the dial button and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me."

There were a few seconds of silence before he replied. "Oh, Ga Eul! What a surprise."

Was it just her or did he sound less than thrilled? "I was wondering if you were free. It's Saturday night and we could go see a movie. I think you mentioned wanting to watch that new thriller that's just been released."

"I wish you'd mentioned it sooner. I've made plans with some buddies. It'll be a guys' night out and I can't cancel on them. How about tomorrow night?"

"Alright," she replied, feeling a little less disappointed. "How about dinner?"

"Sure babe."

Ga Eul frowned. She hated being called 'babe' and had mentioned that once but it had never registered with Su Pyo.

"I'll pick you up at seven? I have to go now."

So much for talking. "That's fine."

"Great. Bye babe."

And then he cut the call. Ga Eul stared at the phone in her hand. They had spoken for the less than two minutes. Granted, they weren't seriously dating but for someone who had asked her out in the first place, she would have imagined that he would have tried to spend a bit more time with her. But at least they were going out tomorrow, she consoled herself. She had called only at the last minute so that didn't say very much for her as well. Besides, men needed their male bonding rituals. Heck, Gu Jun Pyo had his F4 or whatever they were called. Jan Di had mentioned them briefly enough for her to know that the group consisted of childhood friends who came from equally elite and exclusive backgrounds. In Ga Eul's private opinion, they were all useless cowards who didn't have the guts to stand up to their friend and had simply gone along with his petty vendetta against Jan Di while it had lasted.

A quick surf through the channels revealed nothing worth watching. And she didn't feel like watching any of her DVDs. Her gaze crept over to her phone before she quickly averted her eyes. "No, you will do no such thing." Jumping up from her bed, she slotted in the most unromantic movie she could find. "It can't get any more unromantic than this," she muttered as the credits for "My Wife is a Gangster" started rolling. Ten minutes later, she was absorbed in the show.

When her phone started buzzing, she picked it up automatically. "Yes?"

"How was the concert?"

The sound of his voice blotted out whatever was happening on the screen. "Give me one second." Groping around for the remote, she found it hidden in the folds of her blanket and hit the pause button. "There."

"Was that a man screaming in the background? Where are you?"

Oops. Her mother had always complained that she turned on the volume too loudly. "I'm in bed," she said unthinkingly. He gave a low whistle and then her face turned red when she realised how that sounded. "I mean, I'm watching a movie at home. In my room. I'm alone."

"That's the second time in the past few days that I've thought I'd interrupted something serious." Yi Jeong laughed when he heard her squeak. "And telling me you're alone at home and in bed is not helping my imagination either."

If her face got any hotter it would spontaneously combust. "I can't help what you want to think of," she said as primly as she could. "Do me a favour and picture Lee Hyori instead."

"Been there and done that, sweetheart."

"Oh God, now you've corrupted my mind. Thanks a lot."

Yi Jeong chuckled. He still had thirty minutes to spare before leaving to meet the others at one of their favourite clubs. "Anytime. You still haven't told me how the concert was."

Ga Eul sighed dreamily as she leaned back into her mountain of pillows. "It was wonderful. I've never seen them live before, let alone so near me. I want to marry Seung Hyun and have his babies."

"Who?"

"T.O.P, you know. The one who starred in the movie "Iris"?" When he didn't say anything, she sighed. "Never mind. Anyway, thanks again for the tickets. You didn't have to do that and it was more than decent of you."

"As long as you enjoyed yourself. Anything to fuel your domestic fantasies about T.O.P." It was on the tip of his tongue to ask who she had brought along with her but Yi Jeong stopped himself. In all likelihood, she had brought a friend who was as crazy about Big Bang as she was but even if she had brought a date, it was none of his business.

"So what are you going to be doing later?"

"What makes you think I'm not going to be staying at home?" he countered.

"Not unless you had broken either one of your legs somehow," Ga Eul said dryly. "You're hitting the clubs with your friend later, aren't you?"

"Wrong. I'm hitting the clubs with some friends later."

"Ah, the more the merrier, I suppose. I hope you took my advice about using protection." If she could joke about it and talk openly about it, she wouldn't be jealous. At least that's what she intended to keep telling herself.

"I always play safe sweetheart."

"Are you ever going to stop playing?"

Eventually he was going to have to get married, even if it meant being dragged kicking and screaming down the aisle. While his parents weren't fussy about whom he married since they were so occupied with turning their lives into modern day tragedies, they did expect him to produce an heir at least. "I suppose so." He had no intention of telling Miss Soulmate that he wouldn't stop, he would just be more discrete.

"Don't sound so sad, Casanova. Growing up happens to all of us eventually."

"That depends on how that growing up happened." The words were out his mouth so quickly that he almost didn't realise what had happened. How the hell had that escaped him?

After a minute or two, Ga Eul realised he wasn't going to say anything. "You still there?"

"Yes."

"You're not okay though," she said softly. "Talking about it might help. Having fun is good but you don't always want to be distracted when there are things you need to deal with."

He gave a small bitter laugh. "There's nothing to deal with. I've learnt to accept the way things are."

"What happened?" When he refused to speak, Ga Eul decided she would. "Maybe the fact that I'm a stranger is making it hard for you to discuss this. I don't know if you've worked through this with your friends or with your siblings, if you have any. I don't think you have actually. But I'm not all that difficult to talk to and I think the anonymity between us could help. I'll never know who you are and vice versa. Think about it. Okay?"

His parents were like an open sore that would never go away. And he certainly didn't appreciate her offer to help, even if it was made out of kindness. He especially didn't appreciate the way she had sized him up so neatly based on the little he had said. "Yeah, sure."

Which meant a big, fat "hell no". Ga Eul rolled her eyes slightly but she couldn't blame him. It was his business after all, not hers. "So, do you have any nice eating places to recommend? I'm going out to dinner tomorrow and I have to pick a place."

All the nice places on his list usually needed a week's reservation in advance just to get a decent table. Plus the prices they charged weren't something an ordinary person could afford. "What's your budget like?"

"My budget? Erm, nothing too exorbitant. We usually go Dutch and he doesn't like fancy places all that much."

To say he was aghast would be an understatement. "Your boyfriend makes you go Dutch? And you are still dating him?"

"Well, I am working part-time and I can afford it. And he's not my boyfriend."

Looking absently at the moving hands of his Patek Philippe watch, Yi Jeong dug his car keys out from his drawer. He had to get moving but the conversation could continue. It had to because Miss Soulmate apparently was clueless when it came to how a woman should be treated on a date. "Boyfriends do not make their girlfriends pay for anything. It's cheap. It's even worse if he's not your boyfriend yet. You can't even blame him for being complacent. He'll get worse once he gets you."

That was too much, coming from a playboy. "That's just old fashioned. If I can afford to pay, why not? I can't make the guy pay for everything. It feels good to help him out. Not all of us are as rich as you."

"No need to get defensive Miss Soulmate. Do you go to particularly expensive places?"

"No—"

"Is he poor?"

"No—"

"I rest my case," Yi Jeong said smugly.

"That's not fair!"

Nodding at his butler who opened the door for him, he resisted laughing at her outrage. "Yes it is. And it has nothing with my being rich."

"You…! I don't like you very much now."

"Yes you do. You just don't like that I'm completely right." Sliding comfortably into the car, he shut the door and slipped the key into the ignition. "Sweetheart, trust me on this. You want to tell this guy to get lost."

"I will do no such thing. Don't you have to go now?"

This time, he did laugh. "I said to tell him, not me. You're the first woman to ever chase me away though."

"Why am I not surprised?" Ga Eul said sarcastically. "Have a good time with your friends."

"Good night. Don't forget it's your turn to call next time."

'What an irritating man,' Ga Eul thought as she tossed her phone aside. What disturbed her though was that all the reasons he had mentioned were the same ones that she had thought about initially before brushing them aside. 'No, he can't be right. He's not.' Keeping that thought firmly in her head, she resumed her movie, determined not to think about his advice at all.

'What a stubborn woman,' Yi Jeong thought as he pulled out of the driveway. How could someone that smart be so silly? Probably because she still had a head full of dreams about soulmates. He'd learnt a long time ago that such things didn't exist. She probably would too, in time. It made him somewhat uncomfortable though, to imagine the disillusion she would have to undergo to reach that point. 'For your sake sweetheart, I hope this guy isn't the jerk I think he is.'


End file.
